


Those Were the Days

by NightshadeDawn



Series: A Controversial Omegaverse [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Omega Takeshi, Omega Yuuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Primary genders mean shit. Alphas are the males of our world, Omegas are the females. You all play it like that. This is how it'd really be.A look into the life of Katsuki Yuri- and his lesbian best friend.





	Those Were the Days

        Back when they were kids, everyone would joke about them getting married. One day growing up and falling in love. 

        Yuri and Yuuko would laugh and laugh. It was impossible, wasn’t it? They were best friends!

        As they grew, it only became more apparent how impossible it was. 

        Of course they were still the best of friends; they did everything together. For Yuri, Yuuko was his only friend. 

        They finished their last day of middle school, and were walking home together after the graduation, when Yuuko broke the news to Yuri.

        “I’ll be going to an all Omega school for high school,” she told him. “It’s got a great program for getting into a business university.”

        Yuri, of course, fretted about being away from his friend. But Yuuko promised to be back at every available opportunity. And if he really needed her, she was only a phone call away.

        So the two parted ways, writing emails every night. 

        Yuri told her about when he got scouted for his skating, she told him when she got an  _ elskling _ (more commonly referred to as “datemates”).

        Much more than that, Yuuko refused to divulge, not for Yuri’s lack of trying.

        He sat in his science class, texting Yuuko back and forth while trying to get answers.

        “As each of you know, both Alphas and Omegas can be split into the X and Y categories. Omega-X, Omega-Y, and so on,” the teacher was saying. 

        He clicked to a new slide on the projector and Yuri quickly jotted down the notes while Yuri typed a message to Yuuko.

[Yuri]

Come one. Just one little thing! Just their name.

[Yuuko]

What?! No way!

Not happening!

        “In this course, we’ll be learning about the different genetic makeups in each the Y and X chromosomes, along with the A and O, and how they each affect your body and how diseases by genetics are decided.”

[Yuri]

Oh, come on. 

Why not?

[Yuuko]

I’m just not ready yet!

        “For example; both Alpha-Y and Omega-Y are more likely to be more with hemophilia than their X counterparts, but it is the Omegas, Omega-Y in particular, who can get Hanahaki…”

        A student raised her hand and the teacher nodded to her. 

        “Sir, can you explain Hanahaki?” she questioned. 

        “Yes, of course.”

[Yuri]

You’ve been saying that for the last three weeks!

[Yuuko]

And I’ll continue saying it until I’m completely ready!

…

I’ll bring them by when I come home next, k?

You can’t tell ANYONE!!!!!

[Yuri]

:))

Promise!

        “Mr. Katsuki!”

        The call of his name had Yuri snapping into an upright position and his phone clattering to the floor. His teacher stood before him, holding out his hand. 

        “I’ll hold onto that until the end of class,” he said. 

        With a defeated sigh, Yuri handed over the phone.

        The teacher went back to his lesson while a few of the students giggled and murmured, causing Yuri to go red. 

        “Now, many scientists theorize that originally those who were born with the X chromosome were to be the ones who carried children and had wombs, and there is sufficient research to support this theory. Aristotle, a Greek philosopher, is one of the first to explore this theory; in doing so he gave us what translates into ‘male’ and ‘female’. Male being the Y chromosomes, and X being the female…”

        Yuri sunk deep into his chair, hoping to just melt into the floor. 

        He took a deep sigh as he looked out the window.

_         Just a couple months until winter break, and Yuuko will be here. _

        The time seemed to pass in slow motion for Yuri.

        But then finally,  _ finally _ , the last of the leaves fell and the first snow came. 

        Yuri was all in jitters as he waited for Yuuko at the airport, alone. Not only was he fairly uncomfortable around all of the people, but Yuuko was bringing her datemate and it was nagging at Yuri’s mind.

        What did an Alpha even say to another Alpha who was dating their Omega best friend?

        It left poor Yuri so confused. 

        “Yuri!” 

        Yuri turned quickly and spotted Yuuko running for him, waving her hand above her head and all bundled up in a winter coat and a fluffy hat.

        She threw herself into his arms and Yuri allowed himself to laugh as he hugged her back. 

        “Welcome home,” he told her. “It feel like it’s been years.”

        Yuuko laughed, poking his nose. “It’s only been a few months,” she claimed. 

        “Hey, Yuuko!”

        Yuuko bit her lip at the call of her name and immediately Yuri felt defensive. What could be making his friend smell so much like fear and worry?

        A musky scented Omega came up to them, carrying two bags. He rolled his eyes at Yuuko before handing her bag over to her. 

        “Gesh, quit leaving your stuff everywhere,” he complained. Then he turned to Yuri and quirked an eyebrow. “You must be the famous Yuri I’ve hear about nonstop.” He held out his hand. “I’m Takeshi.”

        Yuri gripped it. “Katsuki Yuri,” he stated. Then he looked over to Yuuko in confusion. 

        Yuuko couldn’t meet his eyes for a moment, instead staring at her feet. Then she took a deep breath and looked up. 

        “Yuri, this is my  _ elskling _ .”

* * *

 

        To say Yuri had been thrown for a loop when he found out about it is a bit of an understatement. But, of course, Yuri is an understanding fellow.

        After getting used to the shock, his relationship with Yuuko didn’t change.

        And when he tried to give his “If you hurt her, I’ll…” speech to Takeshi, he was still laughed at. 

        All three quickly were a tight knit group of friends. 

        Yuuko’s parents, however… She was kicked out of her house, left with nothing but the close on her back. She was completely disowned for being a disgrace. 

        They said so many horrible things about Takeshi, but even worse to Yuuko herself. 

        The Katsuki’s took her in, because she’d been like family to them anyways for so many years. It was a bit awkward, trying to navigate around the new information, but they managed. 

        It was a prestigious school Yuuko had been going to, but without the money to pay for tuition, she was forced to go to one closer to the inn. 

        After some goading and begging, Takeshi managed to convince them to let him transfer schools as well. 

        Many years continued to pass in a near bliss state. Of course, there were a few people who shot hate towards the couple. And they were many times denied in getting married. 

        That did (almost) nothing to stifle their happiness. 

        It was when Yuri was twenty that Yuuko came to him with a strange request. 

        “I’d like you to sire my child.”

        It was a difficult idea, having to get Takeshi on board for Yuri being the father of his and Yuuko’s child. 

        And then the feelings. Yuuko had never felt the desire to sleep with an Alpha, and Yuri in turn had never had those feelings towards his friend.

        They were mostly able to overcome it. But when a few years passed, with no developments, they decided medical help was the best option.

        The seed was taken from Yuri and implanted in Yuuko, and within a few months she was swelling. 

        Larger and larger, she just seemed to keep growing. 

        “Axel, Lutz, and Loop,” Yuuko proclaimed as she held her three daughters in the hospital bed. “Three daughters for three parents.”

        Yuri stared at her, wide eyed. 

        Yuuko chuckled. “Well, of course you’re going to be one of their parental figures,” she stated. “They’ve got two mothers, but they’ll need a father to do all the protective stuff, too.”

        Yuri laughed, having to cover his mouth to try to keep quiet and not wake the sleeping girls. “I don’t think they’ll need  _ me  _ much for that,” he whispered, running a hand over Axel’s head affectionately. “But thank you, anyway.”

        But then he was going away, off to college, and traveling the world with his skating. 

        He went home as often as he could, but with all the traveling and classes, it wasn’t often. He tried to skype much more often. 

        His daughters ( _ What an odd concept to think about, _ Yuri still thought even with years to get used to the idea) were three years old, just about to turn four. He was on a plane to surprise them for their birthday.

        “Hi Daddy!” they cheered through the screen, all three trying to press their faces to it. 

        “We watch your last skate and you were great!” Axel exclaimed. 

        “Those others guys were such losers, you should have won!” Lutz stated.

        “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Loop agreed, going through one of those phases. 

        Yuri laughed, touching the screen and smiling at the girl. “Thank you,” he told them.

        Yuuko came into the screen and shooed the girls away with a shout of: “What are you doing?! It’s Way past your bedtime!” With a sigh, Yuuko sat down in front of the computer and smiled at Yuri. “They’re right, though. You were amazing, Yuri.”

        “Thank you, Yuuko,” Yuri told her. He chuckled, shaking his head at the girls antics. “Do you remember when we were kids like that? Always so rambunctious and carefree?”

        Yuuko laughed too. “Yeah. Those were the days, weren’t they?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... I tried using biology to explain a few things in this... It's been way too long since I was in biology, so I probably failed miserably. Anyway, yeah. Whatever.
> 
> HANAHAKI! For those of you who don't know what this is, it's a FAKE illness that makes you cough up flowers and blood when your love is unrequited (though most people portray it as they only THINK it's unrequited, so...). Anyway, it was the only fake illness I knew, so I used the name for this. That's it. Nothing else. Nobody's actually going to be coughing up flowers. 
> 
> If you've got any more questions for me, leave them below and I'll try to explain them as best I can! Night* out!


End file.
